


hey cowboy what's behind your back

by jooos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooos/pseuds/jooos
Summary: drawn for the Mcreyes Gift ExchangeGabe catches Mccree under the mistletoe





	hey cowboy what's behind your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmerFae (verfens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/gifts).



"Hey Gabe, I have something fo- !!"

 

 

Mccree catches his breath, "Boy, you sure did interrupted me."

 

"Where's your holiday spirit?" Gabe smiles, lips turned red curled slightly at the edges.

 

Jesse blushes.

 

He never really got to give him the ring that night though.

**Author's Note:**

> JESSE!!!!! DON'T PUT THE RING BACK INTO YOUR POCKET!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU LIKE IT YOU GOTTA PUT A RING ON IT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Poor Jesse wanted to propose to Gabe but his balls shrinked when people at the Overwatch Christmas Party started saying hi to him.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it, Harmicist ;V;!!!!  
> Happy holidays! <3


End file.
